1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coffee brewing device, in particular a coffee brewing device for an automatic coffee machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the coffee brewing devices of fully automatic coffee devices have poor drive control, complicated water feeding structures, loud noises, long working periods, short service life, and high cost because of the complicated overall structure and numerous parts and components.